


Dancing On Ice

by jumilsbish



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, figure skater juyeon, ice-hockey player hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumilsbish/pseuds/jumilsbish
Summary: Competitive ice-hockey player, Hyunjae, is single-mindedly focused on preparing for the Olympics. It's only when he catches a glimpse of a figure skater with skin that gleams like gold against the white rink that he contemplates what dancing on ice might feel like.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Dancing On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon7912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon7912/gifts).



> dear nonsie this one's for you, thank you for being the older sibling i never had and inspiring me every day
> 
> to everyone else i hope you enjoy reading!

_The Olympics_

The ultimate goal and biggest dream of every professional sports player. Thus making it his goal from a young age. 

Hyunjae had been playing ice-hockey for as long as he could remember, the sport attracting his attention and leaving no space for any other interests. His parents were hesitant about him spending all of his time at the rink for a long time. 

School nothing but a bother to Hyunjae, he didn’t care about his grades as long as he passed his classes. The second class got dismissed he was out of the classroom, running through the hallways to catch the earliest bus that would take him to the rink. 

At the rink he poured all of his energy and then some into practice. He was the best player their club had seen in years for a reason and he wanted to keep it that way. Hours and hours of practice finally payed off when he turned 17. 

Hyunjae got scouted for the national youth team. 

Being a part of the selection had been his wish for years, he attended every single of their matches trying to learn new techniques he could incorporate with the ones he already used. 

Now that his dream had come true he set a new goal, becoming a main player. Achieving this proved to be easier than estimated when not even a year later he was indeed a main player of the national youth selection. 

Being a main player for South Korea in the IIHF came with both possibilities and challenges.

Chances of getting promoted to the national team at the age of 20 by far the biggest advantage he earned then. If he managed to do this he would be that much closer to the Olympics. 

So when word got out that Lee Hyunjae was part of the South Korean national team, the same national team that would be going to the Olympics, he was ecstatic. Hyunjae got a shot at accomplishing his biggest dream. 

_The Olympics_

That’s the exact situation in which he found himself right that moment. 

Hyunjae was at the rink practicing with the national team, the Games only a couple of months away. Gradually things were falling into place, everyone extremely focused on reaching the peak of their capabilities and maintaining that condition. 

Much like the others it was all that was on his mind, ice-hockey top priority like expected from a professional. Repeating the same exercises over and over again Hyunjae happily registered his own improvements. 

They had been practicing every other day for months now already and as much as he loved pouring all of his energy into playing his favorite sport there was this nagging voice in his head that constantly reminded him of the life he was missing out on. 

During practice he ignored the voice, knowing he was lucky to live his dream, to be an athlete and to go to the Olympics representing South Korea. 

However, as someone who barely entered his twenties he was well-aware of the fact that most people his age were living very different lives, lives with a different sort of pressure to succeed and do well in life. 

“Yah!” 

Hyunjae looked in the direction of the source of the sound, smile tugging on his lips when he saw it was Jacob. Said man was waving him over to the other side of the rink, “Help me out here please.” Hyunjae gave him a thumbs before skating over, purposefully only coming to a stop as he bumped into the older. 

“Hyunjae.. How old are you again?” 

“21, thank you very much, you old man.” 

He ducked to avoid a hand coming up to hit the back of his head, sticking his tongue out at Jacob who was playfully glaring at him. 

But of course karma was a bitch, or rather, Sangyeon was a bit of a bitch. Because the second Hyunjae skated backwards in his attempt to get away from Jacob, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, keeping him in place. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

He heard Jacob chuckle, muttering something along the lines of “You can let him go now” at Sangyeon who, albeit grumpily, did as told. 

“Will you ever stop ganging up on me?” Hyunjae pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The effect it had on the older men was not what he had hoped for, though the response was to be expected. 

Sangyeon shook his head, playful smile growing bigger as he looked at the younger, “Nope. You’re the youngest of the team so we will definitely not stop teasing you.”

“Besides,” Jacob chimed in as he ruffled the younger’s hair, “You look way too cute when you’re upset. If only your fangirls saw this side of you instead of that masculine attitude of yours during games.”

Eyes shooting up Hyunjae huffed, “M not cute. And it’s not an attitude it’s who I am, otherwise I would have picked figure skating or something like that.”  
“Dream on~” Sangyeon sing-songed, already having skated across half of the rink, out of his reach, “Anyways practice is over for today, see you on Wednesday 10 a.m.” And with that he was gone, chatter sounding from the hallway leading to their dressing rooms. 

“Let’s get going Hyunnie, we’ll grab some food on the way home.” Jacob said, patting his shoulders.

Hyunjae smiled at older as he followed him to the storage room, putting away the last bits of training equipment that the team had used. It didn’t take long and soon they were out of the rink and into the dressing rooms. 

They took a quick shower, sending off their teammates who were already ready to go home with a hurried wave and a shout, “See you!”

Packing up his bags, carefully giving his skates a place inside the separate compartment of the bag, stick smoothly sliding into its own Hyunjae stuck his hand into the front pocket of his backpack, searching for his phone. 

“Where did I put my phone?” He muttered, frown forming as he dug through the pockets of his jacket, “Hyung did you see my phone?” 

Jacob shook his head, apologetic smile of his face, “Nope sorry. Maybe you left it in the dugout?” He suggests, “I do remember you taking it out of your bag before practice.” That made Hyunjae think, he had indeed grabbed his phone but he can’t remember what he did afterwards. 

“I’m going to check the dugout, you might want to go ahead and get your car ready.” 

He didn’t look back at the older, both bags slung over his shoulder as he made his way back to the rink. The building housed multiple skating rinks, the ice-hockey one the main rink. On the same floor there was a similarly sized though differently shaped rink for the figure skaters.

Before and after every training they passed by it, mostly it wasn’t occupied because their practice days were scheduled exactly opposite. On days the figure skaters trained the ice-hockey players were absent and vice versa, the KSU said it had something to do with limited dressing room space. 

Hyunjae passed by the rink quickly, not paying attention to the fact that unlike most days there was actually someone there. 

It was only when said person raced past him at high speed that he caught sight of the male figure skater. 

He let out an audible gasp, partially out of surprise but mostly because he recognized the man in question. _Lee Juyeon_ the nation’s heartthrob. The rising star of South Korean figure skating. 

Could you get starstruck when it concerned someone you knew personally? 

Hyunjae watched in awe, eyes glued to the man dancing over the ice. The light of the setting sun filtering through the full-length windows, softly reflecting off of the handsome man’s tan skin. 

Juyeon was glowing. His skin golden under the light, muscles flexing as he spun. 

The elegance he held in his long limbs, the grace with which he slid across the ice, a display of such controlled power in even the smallest of movements. Watching him was breathtaking and for a minute Hyunjae really forgot how to breath. 

A soft chuckle snapped him out of his trance, making him suck in a breath before closing his mouth. Realization that he had been watching with his jaw on the floor dawning in on him. Embarrassed Hyunjae avoided looking at the other. 

The latter huffed, “What? Cat got your tongue?” 

It was playful, Hyunjae knew that. Juyeon was always like this, relaxed and playing around with whoever came close to him, when they saw each other. 

To be fair, Hyunjae had never seen Juyeon outside of the rink, their only encounters being occasional shared practice hours. He didn’t even watch the figure skating championships when those were held, which is the sole reason he had been shaken to his core at what he just witnessed. 

A sport he had always deemed feminine, something not fit for men, suddenly didn’t have such a negative connotation anymore. 

In fact, watching Juyeon he started questioning why he even thought of the sport like that in the first place. He viewed himself as someone without prejudices, open to new things and other perspectives. Turns out he was pretty fucking prejudiced after all. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” 

Hyunjae wanted to hit himself, was that really the best response he could come up with? Flushing a bright red at his own behavior he turned away from the younger, “I was just passing by on my back to the rink. Forgot my phone.” 

He was held back by a hand encasing his wrist, “But you stopped here to watch me, right?” 

If Hyunjae didn’t know better he would have thought Juyeon sounded hopeful, like he wanted the ice-hockey player to affirm his statement a little too badly. 

“Yes,” The older sighed, “I did because you scared me.” And then you captivated me. But he doesn’t add that last bit, had it been anyone else he would have but something stopped him from admitting it out loud. 

A raised eyebrow. 

“Scared you?” 

A chuckle, “That’s a first. No one ever told me I scared them by simply skating past them.” He was playing him, trying to get a reaction out of Hyunjae. 

“In my defense you passed by in a flash and since I didn’t expect anyone here that scared me.” Huffing Hyunjae pulled his wrist free from the iron grip. Why was he holding on so tight? “Now if you will excuse me I have to get my phone and get back to my teammate who’s waiting for me.” 

Juyeon watched him disappear down the hallway, smile slowly replacing the slight frown that had formed moments earlier. “Silly.” He whispered to himself before going back to his routine, taking it from the top, attempting to get a certain ice-hockey player of his mind. 

On the other rink Hyunjae slipped into the dugout and indeed there was his phone, lighting up with a call from Jacob. 

“Found it.” 

Jacob sighed dramatically, “Took you long enough. Now hurry up, I am hungry and I know you are too.” 

“Be right there.” 

He hung up as he walked back through the hallway, eyes momentarily landing on Juyeon when passing by the rink. Going to wave at the younger he realized he didn’t see him, too focused on perfecting every spin and jump in his intricate routine. 

_He looked good when he was concentrating._

A mental slap for Hyunjae, he couldn’t be thinking like that of the figure skater, they barely even really knew each other, he had no right. 

Outside he searched for Jacob’s car but a horn interrupted his train of thought. 

“Right here idiot!” 

Of course that’s something Jacob would do. Shaking his head Hyunjae walked over to the car and got in, Jacob driving off the second he was seated and had his seatbelt fastened. “What do you think about making Monday cheat day?” 

Hyunjae couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the look of mischief on his face, “Whatever you want hyung, as long as the food is good.” This earned him a smile brighter than the sun, Jacob nearly bouncing out of his seat as he told him about this pizzeria he found last month. 

Listening to the other ramble distracted Hyunjae from his thoughts about Juyeon. 

When they pulled up to the small diner and the smell of food came wafting into the car Hyunjae felt his stomach rumble, “Can’t wait to eat.” He chuckled at Jacob eagerly nodding in agreement. 

Walking inside Hyunjae was overwhelmed by the amount of sounds and smells which were much stronger inside of the diner. 

A waitress came up to them, telling them to follow her to a table in the back of the building. Thankful to be seated away from most of the noise Hyunjae smiled at her. He saw the blush rising on her face, reminded of the fact that his name and face were known to the public. 

They sat down, ordering drinks as they started looking through the menu. It didn’t take them long to decide on their food, about anything would be accepted in their current need for food. 

After the girl had taken their orders Jacob kicked his shin under the table, “Dude, she’s totally flirting with you.” A smirk playing on his lips. 

Hyunjae hummed absentmindedly, “Could be.”

“Could be?” Jacob gasped, “What has gotten into you, the Hyunjae I know would have been actively flirting back.” 

“The Hyunjae you know? Way to be dramatic.”

“Maybe a little, question still stands though, you seem distracted.”

Hyunjae sighed reluctantly, he didn’t really want to tell Jacob. Not when he himself had only just realized that he had a crush on Juyeon. At the same time, Jacob would be way nicer about it then Sangyeon. 

“I ran into Juyeon at the rink.” He mumbled, trying to play it cool. 

Jacob huffed, “Did you talk to him?” Raised eyebrow showing he was rather skeptical about the encounter. 

“We talked briefly.”

“That’s nice. It’s good to have friends participating in other disciplines.” 

Smiling Hyunjae nodded, “You’re right.” Their conversation interrupted by the food being served. They thanked the waitress before digging in. 

Quickly devouring all of the dishes it wasn’t long until the various plates were empty. Jacob went to pay the bill and Hyunjae let him, he would just pay for their food some other time, it wasn’t that big of a deal between them. 

They left the diner shortly after, Jacob dropping Hyunjae off at his place on the way home, “See you on Wednesday!” 

Hyunjae waved at the car until it disappeared out of sight, which, to be fair, was for exactly five seconds because Jacob had to turn right not even fifty meters from his house. 

He shuffled inside, toeing his shoes off and going straight for the bathroom. He was tired and wanted to sleep, he hated the fact that Sangyeon thought starting off the week with heavy training was a good idea. 

As he slipped into his bed and let his body sink into the mattress he sighed contently. His body going limp the second his muscles let go of the tension that had been driving him to go harder and become better all day. 

Falling asleep there was a smile on his face. Today had been a good day. 

_The Olympics._

They were in Pyeongchang. They were at the Olympic Games. Hyunjae still couldn’t believe he was finally here and if he was honest it felt more like a dream than reality. 

He was aware the opening ceremony was a big deal, had seen it on tv countless times but there was something about witnessing it in person. Something so incredibly special, like a sacred ritual. Though, to professional sports players it probably was a sacred ritual. 

Not for the first time that day he wandered through the Olympic Village, taking in his surroundings, athletes from different disciplines, sports and countries making conversation. Frankly speaking, it was a little overwhelming. 

Hyunjae thought you couldn’t prepare one for the rollercoaster that was the Olympics, at least not outside of their sport. 

So much happened in those couple of weeks, from last trainings to the actual matches deciding who would get the much-desired medals. In between all of that you ran into these very different people, all here with the same goal, winning an Olympic medal. 

“Hey.”

A voice shook him out of his thoughts, much to his surprise it was Juyeon’s. 

He hadn’t seen the younger again after their encounter months ago at the rink. It had saddened him but looking back he was happy he hadn’t, it would have only served as a distraction from their preparations. 

“Hey.” Hyunjae said softly, the child-like happiness on Juyeon’s face making him burst out in laughter, “You are very excited I see.”

Juyeon chuckled, “So what if I am, we are at the Olympics! I have every right to be excited.”

“I know, I know, I was joking.” Hand lingering on the younger’s shoulders after patting it. Eyes searched for his, a familiar glint of mischief in the feline-like eyes. 

“What?” Hyunjae questioned, frown appearing on his handsome features. The one-word question earned him a snort, Juyeon’s lips quirking up into a smirk, “You’ll find out.” With that he was pulling the older along through the village towards the training facilities. 

The door opened after he swiped his id-card over the reader. Still not releasing his dead-grip on Hyunjae’s wrist they walked towards one of the smaller rinks near the back of the building. 

All the while Hyunjae wondered what had gotten into Juyeon for him to be so insistent on the older following him. It felt like one of those videos where girls hold their boyfriend’s hand and walk over the beach. 

Surely it must be important, if it wasn’t Hyunjae was out of there just as fast as they came in regardless of the fact that he liked being around the younger. 

Standing still at the rink Juyeon turned back to Hyunjae, “Guess what?” The excitement in his voice making Hyunjae forget his previous thoughts. “What.” He deadpanned, skeptical about the whole ordeal. 

“We are going to skate.”

Hyunjae scoffed, eyebrows shooting up, “Isn’t that the whole point of our job?”

“Not like that..” The pout forming on Juyeon’s lips managed to resolve part of his resistance. 

“Like what then?” 

No answer. Instead, Juyeon put on the skates that had magically appeared on the board of the rink. Making sure they were tightly secured around his feet the younger jumped up, pointing at the ice before entering the rink. 

They locked eyes. One second it was intense, Hyunjae awaiting his move, the next it was light, Juyeon skating away from him with a big fat smile on his face. 

“Figure skating, hyung.” 

The incredulous look on Hyunjae’s face pulled a laugh from Juyeon, a rumble deep in his chest as he took in the complete surprise and apprehension Hyunjae was showing. 

“I think the fuck not.” Came the short, determined response, “I am not doing that.”

“Oh come on! I know you want to try it. Jacob told me.”

Somehow the revelation doesn’t surprise Hyunjae in the slightest, of course Jacob had gone and talked to Juyeon about his fascination for the younger boy. Or rather his fascination for the younger boy’s sport. 

Yes, Hyunjae had actually become interested in figure skating even if months ago he had called it unfit for his personality, whatever it was he had meant with that. 

There was something so graceful, mysterious even, about the sport and it opened a whole new world to Hyunjae. He watched old competitions in which Juyeon had participated, time and time again stunned by how flawlessly he executed every move. 

Both of their sports were on the ice and yet the contrast couldn’t have been bigger. Where Hyunjae went around body-checking people into the boarding and swinging a stick against a puck while wearing protective gear, Juyeon danced over the ice. 

Juyeon, clad in a tight bodysuit accentuating his toned body, dancing and flying over the ice. It was breathtaking watching the younger, Hyunjae finally understood why he was such a prodigy.

Now he found himself standing on the side of the rink, skates on, except they were very different from the skates he was used to. Juyeon laughed at him, “Hyung, don’t be scared, just skate like you normally would.” 

“Juyeonie, I know for a fact I will fall flat on my face if I do that with these.”

A soft smile and stretched out hands, “Let me help you then.” Juyeon was already tugging at his hands that were squeezing the younger’s. He let himself be dragged over the ice, getting used to the differences. 

It was a bit pathetic, a professional ice-hockey player needing help with skating. Hyunjae felt it, he felt the embarrassment washing over him the longer Juyeon helped him, “I can do it myself.” 

“If you say so. Be my guest.”

Hyunjae stuck his tongue out at Juyeon, skating backwards towards the border of the rink. The younger followed him, smile on his face as bright as ever. 

Once again Hyunjae was mesmerized by the beauty of the man in front of him, the way the sunlight illuminated his sharp features as he slid over the ice. He looked ethereal like this, in his element. 

Out of nowhere Juyeon started practicing his jumps, catching the older of guard to the point where he let out a loud gasp. “Be careful!” The warning was out before he realized it, clamping a hand over his mouth at his own loud voice as he stood there wide-eyed. 

Juyeon just chuckled, “I am being careful.”

He made his way back to Hyunjae, grabbing hold of the hand covering his mouth, “Thanks for looking out for me though.” There was that smile again, the soft smile that turned his eyes into crescents. 

Hyunjae just nodded, still half in shock as he started skating around again. Soon enough he found that skating with thoughts about Juyeon spinning in his head wasn’t a good idea. His left foot somehow got stuck behind his right foot and before he knew it he ended up face-first on the ice.

Leaning over him was Juyeon, worry etched into his features, “Are you okay, hyung?” He asked softly. Hyunjae chuckled as he nodded, sitting up, sometimes he forgot ice was frozen water and therefore very fucking cold. 

“I’m alright.” 

Juyeon stretched out his hand in an offer to pull Hyunjae into a standing position. The older gratefully accepted the help, letting himself be pulled up by the strong arms, muscles flexing under Juyeon’s shirt. 

Taken aback by the display of sheer strength Hyunjae forgot to stabilize himself, thus falling forward into the younger’s arms. 

Locking eyes he blushed, _he looked even better up close_.

He didn’t get much time to think though. Suddenly Juyeon leaned forward, lips crashing onto his as big hands found their way to the back of his neck and hip. 

Shaking off the initial surprise Hyunjae kissed back, arms snaking around the younger’s shoulders with ease. 

They stayed like that for a while, only pulling away when they ran out of breath, Juyeon resting his forehead against Hyunjae’s. 

“Why are we only doing this now?” He murmured, more to himself than to Juyeon but the younger answered anyway. 

“Because you are a coward.”

So much for a romantic moment. “You really had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?” Hyunjae said dramatically. 

“Maybe.” An offended gasp resounding through the hall as Hyunjae hit his arm softly. “Ow, that hurts, hyung.” He complained. 

Snorting Hyunjae hit him again, “I may be a coward but at least I am not weak like you. I barely even hit you, crybaby.”

Juyeon looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Talk about ruining a moment.” Escaping another playful slap to his arm by a centimeter. He stuck his tongue out at Hyunjae, “Catch me if you can.”

“Nope not happening.” Hyunjae said, though a fond smile found its way onto his face at the younger’s antics, “We should go back to the rest of the Korean team, we’re eating in 30 minutes.”

“Wow, a coward _and_ a party-pooper. Can I take the kiss back, I don’t think I still want it.”

“Bye crybaby.” With that Hyunjae was out of the rink, quickly putting his shoes back on and speed-walking to the exit. Juyeon caught up to him not even halfway there, “Let’s at least go together.”

Hyunjae smiled, pressing a peck to Juyeon’s cheek as he dragged him outside, into the light of the setting sun. 

Maybe these weeks were going to be even more fun than expected. He already loved it here. 

_The Olympics._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you made it through this
> 
> if you could leave kudos or a comment that would mean the world to me
> 
> find me on twitter @jumilsbish


End file.
